Good Morning
by KryptoKin
Summary: Just another morning in the life of Barbara Gordon. Featuring the guest appearance of our one and only Linda Lee-Danvers Supergirl .


**A little one-shot that I conjured up late at night. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"_Barbara…Barbara…Babs, wake up."_

Slowly, Barbara Gordon opens her green eyes to meet a pair of Caribbean blue eyes smiling down at her. "Hi sleepy-head how are you this morning?"

Barbara rubs her face and tries to sit up. As she shifts, she realizes she's no longer in her clothes from last night but a pair of pajamas. "Did you change my clothes?" Her best-friend, Linda Lee-Danvers, hands her a cup of coffee when Barbara gets officially situated.

"You looked uncomfortable. I felt that putting you in something more comfortable would help you sleep better. Did it?" Barbara tries to remember how she slept.

"I didn't dream, so I guess so." Linda smiles and reaches over to the night stand to hand Barbara her glasses. She takes them and slips them on her face. "So, how did you sleep?"

Linda rolls her eyes and reaches down to the ground. "You don't wanna know," she says while bringing a tray of food up and on the bed.

"What did you do?" Linda laughs and slides on the bed more so that she's sitting parallel with Barbara.

"Remember when I said I've been floating in my sleep lately?" Barbara gives a nod then takes a big bite of the pancakes Linda made. She lets out a moan of appreciation but keeps eating. "Well, it happened again. My head went into the wall above your TV, didn't even wake up when it happened. But don't worry about it; I'll fix it later." Barbara gives another nod then hands Linda the bacon on her plate. She forgot to mention to Linda that her doctor recommended she stay away from pork for health reasons.

Linda takes the strip and rips off a piece to pop it into her mouth. The two sit like that, a comfortable silence shared by two friends, until Barbara finishes her breakfast. As soon as she clears her plate, Linda takes the tray and sets it back on the ground. While she does this, Barbara looks her friend over. Like usual, her glasses are off and her hair is back to its original golden-blonde. "Linda, do you prefer being called by your Kryptonian name or your human name?" Linda sits up and gives her an odd stare.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"We have, but you said didn't care either way. I just want to know how you really feel about me calling you Linda in private."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question." Linda takes a breath and runs her left hand through her hair.

"Even though I have two different names, I'm still me Babs. But if you really want me to clarify things, I like being called Linda when I'm hanging out. And even though Kara is my real name, it's more suitable to call me that when we're in our uniforms and speaking casually. But I still don't see where this is coming from." Barbara tries to think where this seemingly random question came from.

"Last night."

"What does last night have anything to do with this morning?"

"I was with Dick and we ended up getting on the topic of you. He brought up the point that he only calls you Linda when you're in that mind-set. You know what I mean?" Linda nods her head while running her fingers gently through Barbara's red hair.

"I see, and you feel like that means Dick and I are closer somehow?"

"Well yeah…no…I don't know. I just wanted to hear your thoughts on it."

"Babs, I don't care what I'm called, as long as it's nothing mean." Barbara smiles and takes the hand that's running through her hair into her hands.

"Okay. Now are you going to help me out of bed, or what?" Linda rolls her eyes then kisses the top of Barbara's head. She slips off the bed and pads across the hardwood floor and pulls out a green wheelchair. "I want the blue one today." Linda lets out an exaggerated sigh then pulls out the blue wheelchair after putting the green one back. She unfolds it and rolls it over to Barbara. "Don't forget to lock it. I don't wanna slide out of bed and on the floor."

"We're being extremely bossy this morning." Barbara sticks out her tongue and reaches above her for the pull-up bar she uses to get out of bed; Linda pulls back the sheets since Barbara forgot to do so herself. "I swear, ever since I started helping you here and there, you've been a space-case."

"Shut it," was all Barbara could get out while concentrating on moving along the bar and setting herself down in her chair.

"I still don't get why you had this bar installed. You never needed it before."

"I like it. It gives me an extra workout in the morning." Barbara settles in the chair and unlocks it. Linda follows right behind her with tray in hand as she wheels her way to the bathroom; they part ways after that with Linda going towards the kitchen to wash this morning's dishes. Barbara turns on the shower knob and undresses. As she pulls herself into the falling water, she thinks over all the people who have helped her over the years, mainly involving her paralyzed legs. Linda, Bruce, Dinah, Dick, Tim, her father, Ted her physical therapist, and so many others. Though she is perfectly capable of living on her own and taking care of herself, she still feels like she's relying on them. But above it all, she misses soaring through the sky. She misses kicking bad guys in the face and sparring with Dinah. She misses her legs.

Barbara has heard it all, the "it's get better" lines, the "eventually you'll get used to it," and her favorite "maybe you'll get the use of them back." That last line has always been a ray of hope for her, but one that eventually became just another part of the background.

"Babs, you okay? You've been in there for over an hour."

"I'm fine Linda, just got lost in thought." She hadn't realized she had been in the shower for so long.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You could have just x-rayed the bathroom."

"Don't tempt me." Barbara laughs then looks down at her feet; her toes look like pinkish prunes. "I was asking more about your emotional standing than your physical one." Leave it to Linda to say something sweet and nerdy at the same time.

"How about I get out, then we'll talk about my emotional well-being, okay?"

"Mkay." Barbara listens for the retreating footsteps of Linda but there's nothing but silence on the other side of the door. She sighs and turns off the water. After drying off and wrapping her body with the towel as best she can, she grabs her pajamas and opens the bathroom door to find Linda sitting on the floor with her back against the opposite wall. "So, you ready to talk now?" Barbara throws her dirty clothes in Linda's face and wheels herself back to the bedroom. "Was that a no?" Barbara closes the door to her bedroom and heads over to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. Linda walks in and plops down on the bed.

Though Barbara doesn't care if Linda is in the same room while she dresses, Linda does. She lies down on the bed and covers her eyes with one of Barbara's pillows. Linda has always been a conservative person when it comes to the way she lives. According to her cousin, Superman, it is more of a growing up in Kansas thing than a Kryptonian thing. But at the same time, it is completely and totally Linda. It takes a while for Barbara to get dressed but when she finally finishes, she goes over to Linda and tugs on her right big toe. With the lack of reaction from the blonde, it's obvious she is asleep.

"Linda…oh, Linda…" Barbara pouts when Linda doesn't move. She wheels from the end of the bed to Linda's right and starts poking her in the side, but the blonde hero still doesn't wake. She might as well be using a gun or a Taser it she wanted to get any reaction out of her friend. Barbara is about to go grab her Taser when suddenly, she finds herself on her bed in the supine position (on her back) with Linda straddling her and grinning down on her.

"Gotcha," says Linda like a parent who just found their child during a game of hide-n-seek

"You're a jerk."

"I know." Linda relaxes slightly and sits on Barbara's thighs. This was a game they would play when Barbara was still Batgirl. Usually it was the other way around, after Linda would throw or kick her, Barbara used to pretend she was knocked out. But after one session, she decided it was time to end that little piece of fun.

_**Flashback**_

_Supergirl threw Batgirl over her shoulder with more force than intended. Batgirl landed on the ground with a thud but didn't get up soon after. In a panic, Supergirl rushed over to see if her young friend was still alive (forgetting to use x-ray vision and super-hearing to confirm the situation)._

_ "Batgirl…Batgirl…Batgirl…Babs?" Tears formed in the eyes of the blonde superhero from fear of accidentally killing her new friend. As the silent tears turned into quiet sobs, Batgirl sat up and yelled:_

_ "Surprise!" That caused the young Supergirl to start crying a little harder. "Oh my gosh, Kara what's wrong?"_

_ "I…I…I thought you were dead. I was in a panic and…and thought I had killed you." Though Kara wasn't in a full-out cry, the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks were enough for the red-head to pull her into a tight hug._

_ "I'm so sorry Kara, I'm so sorry."_

_**End Flashback**_

After that day, Barbara vowed to never put her best-friend through something like that again. But unlike all those years ago, this situation is a bit different.

"This is _so_ not fair, you know I can't flip you over," says Barbara with a fold of her arms.

"What about that freakish upper-body strength you've gained? I'm sure you can do something with that." Barbara punches Linda in the shoulder that makes her feign being in pain. "See, now you've hurt me to the point where I need to go make sure you didn't just destroy my shoulder." Linda gets off Barbara while Barbara just rolls her eyes again; no matter what, she would never tire of her best-friends antics.

Linda helps Barbara out of the bed and places her in the wheelchair. And though Barbara protests, it doesn't stop Linda from pushing her out of the bedroom and to the living room.

"I think we should go for a walk-slash-roll in the park today, what do you say Red?" Linda only called her Red when she had something up her sleeve.

"Why not? It's not like I need to go and help out a group of superheroes today." Linda blatantly ignores the sarcasm and grabs Barbara's and her coat out of the closet. Barbara watches as Linda's blonde hair slowly turns into brunette starting from the roots going down. Then grabs her glasses from the coffee table and slips them on her face. It always fascinated her when Linda would do that. After they are ready leave, Linda opens the door for Barbara, who locks the apartment door after Linda closes it behind her. And as they make their way down the hall and to the elevator, Barbara lets her mind wander to the mundane events of this morning. And pity-party aside, all-in-all it was a good morning.

* * *

**I know this wasn't my best work, but it just popped in my head so I wrote it and posted it anyway.  
**


End file.
